


Inktober: In the Wild

by mekare



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aragorn's mad needle skills, DIY, Darning socks is important, Fanart, Gen, Inktober 2017, Sewing, Traditional Media, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Of course Aragorn mends his clothing himself.





	Inktober: In the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks goes to Alphonso Dunn's great inking tutorials on YouTube.


End file.
